


How To Fuck Your Dragon

by BubblegumNeon



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Bestiality, Bodily Fluids, Bukkake, Cave-In, Cold Weather, Doggy Style, Dominance, Dragon Riders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Huddling For Warmth, I'm Bad At Titles, Large Cock, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Movie(s), Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex In A Cave, Sex with Sentient Animals, Snow and Ice, Stress Relief, Teenagers, Trapped, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumNeon/pseuds/BubblegumNeon
Summary: (This story occurs post HTTYD 1 but before HTTYD 2. I'm sorry if it breaks any canon from HTTYD 2, I haven't seen it yet! No spoilers please! ORZ)One chilly day in Berk, Astrid decides to try to ride Toothless without Hiccup's permission.Naturally, things go horribly wrong and she winds up trapped and freezing to death.To stop herself from freezing, Astrid decides to try to get close to Toothless.She winds up a lot closer than she expected!If this gets love I WILL do a sequel! It was really fun to write.If you enjoy please leave a comment! It would make my day! <3PS, I apologize for the formatting. This is the first thing i've written in... years. It will come back to me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarOoze](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SugarOoze).



Astrid pulled her fur coat tighter around her icy shoulders, struggling to block out the cold. She looked up at the massive boulder that had neatly capped the glacier cave she sat in. She was starting to shiver. Her, Berk's toughest warrior, shivering. It was unprecedented. Then again, the whole situation was... unprecedented.

Hiccup had left with his father on a routine fishing trip. Normally, the village chief didn't do the fishing himself, but it seemed Stoick wanted to bond with his son. He had absolutely insisted on just him and Hiccup going for the day.

  
The moment Hiccup had boarded the ship, the idea popped into Astrid's head. As she and Gobber waved at Hiccups shrinking silhouette, she could feel the excitement building in her.

"Ahh, it warms this old mans heart! Seein' a lad and his pappy bonding like them two!" Gobber yelled, wiping a tear from his eye with his hook hand.

Astrid pretended to laugh at Gobber as he waddled away.

"Enjoy yer day as a 'single lady', Astrid! Harharhar!" scoffed Gobber.

"WE AREN'T-" began Astrid, trailing off, knowing it was not a winnable battle.

"Haha, yeah, suuure..." she mumbled, giving up.

Gobber looked back, giving her a knowing wink. She scowled.

 

Once Gobber was out of view, her anger receded and the idea returned to her immediately. Hiccup hadn't taken Toothless! Stoick was adamant on "no dragons" and Hiccup had begrudgingly accepted, leaving Toothless with a apology and a pat on the head.

This was rare. In fact, Astrid couldn't remember a single time Hiccup had left her and Toothless alone together! They were peas in a pod, always by each others side. The idea was taking hold over her. She was going to do it. She was going to try to fly Toothless!

  
She began as soon as Hiccup was out of sight. She hurried up from the waterfront to her long house, grabbing her coat and axe in one quick sweep. She stopped for a moment, her heart pounding from both the hurried pace and the intense excitement.

" _Is there anything else I could need_?" she wondered.

Her eyes scanned her room, stopping on the freshly caught tuna waiting to be gutted on table.

" _Aha! That will do..._ " she smiled.

She practically ran out the door, fish flopping in her hand, making a beeline for Hiccups house. As she approached the door, she paused. A moment of clarity snuck in.

" _Should... I really do this?_ "

Her mind raced. She didn't think she'd ever have another chance to try. Hiccup would never let her ride Toothless, he'd make up an excuse about it being "too dangerous". She knew this was her only chance. She was going to take it.

  
With new resolve, Astrid glanced around. The rest of the gang were at the arena, training. There would be no one to catch her. She hastily flung open Hiccups door. The sight that greeted her was less glamorous than she imagined. There was Toothless, sprawled out on Hiccups bed, licking lazily away and his nether regions.

They simultaneously jumped, and Toothless sprang to his feet ready to attack.

"Whoa there, big guy! It's just me," Astrid exclaimed. "I, uh..." she trailed off, her eyes wandering to the spot Toothless had been licking.

_"Wow... **Really** big guy..._ " she thought abashedly.

Toothless eyed her closely with equal parts suspicion and impatience.

"Oh, uh, right! I brought you something!" she exclaimed, holding up the fish and trying as hard as possible not to stare at the wet, bright red protrusion between his legs. She had most definitely interrupted something. She pushed the thoughts from her mind, hiding her embarrassment.

Toothless's eyes locked on to the fish wiggling in front of him. He lowered his head close to the ground, staring up at the fish.

"It's all yours," Toothless snapped at the fish but Astrid yanked it away. "Under one condition!"

The black dragon cocked his head to the side, curiously.

"Take me for a ride!" blurted Astrid.

 

At this, Toothless snorted, almost laughing at her.

"Aw... come on, big guy! Hiccup will never know! Just for a few minutes?" Astrid pleaded, giving Toothless the cutest look she could muster.

"You must be bored! You guys didn't even get to go flying thing morning. It'll be _fuuun_!" smiled Astrid, waving the fish hypnotically.

Toothless sat motionless for a moment, eyes darting between Astrid and the fish. In one fell swoop he jumped up, swallowing the fish whole. He stared at her begrudgingly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she hopped up and down, exclaiming.

"You won't regret this, Toothless!"

 

That could not have been more untrue. Now shivering intensely, Astrid sighed a regretful sigh, glancing over at Toothless. She couldn't believe the terrible luck.

  
They had made it less than a mile from Berk before she had caught her foot on his saddle and they had plummeted straight down into a glacier cave. In the downward spiral, Toothless had tried to grab a boulder to slow his descent, dragging it down with his foot as he fell. Crashing down, Astrid was flung from Toothless to the other side of the cave. As she slid across the ice, she got a perfect view of the boulder falling right onto the only entrance to the cave, blocking it completely.

She had lost track of time, but knew there were still hours until Hiccup would come home and notice they were gone. She knew he _would_ notice right away, and go looking for them with the other riders. Stormfly could follow her her scent and lift the boulder, but she was at home, snoozing away, and Astrid had no way of waking her from here.

She watched, exasperated, as Toothless relentlessly rammed the boulder for nearly half an hour, before giving up and curling in the corner opposite Astrid. The ice of the cave was much too thick for him to melt without absolutely exhausting himself, so he conceded to pouting away. He was obviously upset with her, probably blaming her for the situation they were in. She shivered uncontrollably, beginning to worry.

  
This was going to be tough, even for her. Astrid scanned her environment, looking for a way out. The awful place had them completely trapped. She smirked, feeling the irony sinking in.

It really wasn't that awful. The icy blue cave would have been beautiful on any other occasion. The dim light filtering down through the thick ice around them cast a crystalline glow across the entire expanse. Massive icicles hung from the ceiling around the boulder covered entrance, shimmering like stars. The only problem was the lack of any source of warmth.

Would she freeze? She had almost frozen in minutes that time she fell into the water when young. She would be stuck in here for _hours_. Just as the panic began to set in, she recalled. She wasn't alone.

  
She looked again at Toothless, who had been curled into a ball, sulking. He didn't shiver. He simply lay there, breathing slowly, waiting for his master.

She frowned, feeling guilty, and stood up slowly. Carefully testing her freezing limbs, she started over towards Toothless's side of the cave. He didn't budge. Slowly approaching him, Astrid put her gloved hand out, tenderly touching his shoulder. Angrily, Toothless tried to shrug her hand away.

 

"Toothless," she sighed. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into this. I know you're upset with me, and I don't blame you. But, it's r-r-really cold... and I n-n-need you." she cried through chattering teeth.

Toothless didn't react, remaining immobile as a stone. Astrid's cries began to turn to sobs. Just as she felt she was going to lose it completely, she felt him shift under her hand. Dumbfounded, she took a step back.

 

Toothless raised his wing, turned on his side, and looked back at her, beckoning her with his head.  
"Y-y-you want me t-t-to go under your wing?" she sobbed, her sadness being replaced by immense affection.

Toothless nodded with a serious look on his face. She wiped her near frozen tears away and smiled an enormous smile.

"You're the best Toothless!" she cried as she jumped at him, hugging him tightly.

Toothless jumped with surprise, and then settled, wrapping his wing over her like a blanket. Astrid nuzzled against Toothless's neck, and couldnt help but sigh as his warm wing enfolded her.

"Thanks so much... I'll never forget this" cooed Astrid, feeling his warmth spreading through her.

 

Toothless shifted, slightly uncomfortable. Astrid wondered what was wrong for a moment, but her mind was too filled with thoughts of warm fires and a hot meal to linger on the thought. She squirmed against him, touching his chest now, trying to get as close as possible. She suddenly recoiled with surprise as she she felt something not just warm, but _hot_ , bump against her shin. Worried, she lifted his wing and looked down to see what she had bumped.

Even larger than it had been at Hiccups house, Toothless's near forearm sized, red hot cock was pulsating against her shin. She stared down at it in shock, feeling it throb against her. She thought about squirming away for a moment, but it was _sooo_ warm against her leg, she couldn't make herself move. She looked up at Toothless, curiously. He was looking away, seeming rather embarrased. Her eyes lingered on his face for a moment and then, with a start, she felt a warm dampness spreading across her shin. Looking down again, she gasped at the source. Slimy precum was oozing from the tip of his swollen member.

Blushing deeply, Astrid felt a twinge in her body. She could feel his warm precum slowly soaking her pants up past her knee and across her thigh. At first she had been slightly grossed out, but as the wetness climbed her thigh, she felt a wetness of her own developing in between her legs. Her nipples were starting to feel very pleasant rubbing against her woolen tunic.

She looked at his item again for a moment. She had never seen _that_ part of Toothless. It was veiny and red with a thick base at the bottom. Similar to a canine's, but longer and tapered at the tip. Much different than the other dragons', some of which even had two genitalia. She had learned the mating patterns of the other dragons on her own time. She had even sometimes watched the whole process. Just to add to the Book of Dragons, of course.

Admittedly, watching them, she had felt just a touch of the familiar twinge that usually came along with warm baths, clean sheets, and alone time, not animalistic mating. But Toothless was the only Night Fury! She hadn't even been sure they _could_ mate. Apparently she had been very wrong.

  
She bit her lip, watching Toothless's cock twitch to the rhythm of his pulse , oozing more and more. It pushed longingly against her calf.

" _Ahhh- I can't take this... but what would Hiccup think of me?_ " she debated.

She thought of Hiccup, yelling at her in disgust, calling her depraved. Then she remembered the night she had come home and found her own dragon behind her house, tied to a post. She had looked for the culprit but seen no one. Upon further inspection, she noticed Stormfly acting **much** too happy for a tied up dragon. She also couldn't help but notice something white and sticky dripping from between Stormfly's legs. On the ground she had found Hiccups fur jacket. For some reason, it took her until now to connect the dots.

" _Oh my god... Hiccup ...fucked... Stormfly?_ " she thought, amazed.

  
It made so much more sense. He had tried to play off the"stolen" jacket as something a Terrible Terror had snatched, and claimed he had no idea why Stormfly was tied up. More than anything, Astrid wondered why Hiccup hadn't just talked to her. She would have gladly helped him out in whatever way he needed if he was feeling unsatisfied. He was pretty shy though. She'd have to talk to Hiccup about that later.

 

Her mind returned to the current situation.

" _If Hiccup did it... Then why shouldn't I?_ " she conceded.

Her apprehension was replaced by total lust. She couldn't pretend anymore. From her thigh down was totally sticky and warm with fluid. She could feel her underwear clinging tightly to her dribbling pussy. Her mind was made up.

  
She looked up at Toothless again, and caught him looking at her. She was sure from his flared nostrils that he smelled her wetness. His eyes held a look of animalistic desire. He motioned with his head to his now completely erect cock.

"Do you want me to... _help_ you with that, big boy?" Astrid asked, doing her best not to put her hand down her pants.

  
Toothless purred, closing his eyes and subtly nodding. Astrid turned to face him and scooched down, so the head of his large manhood rested upon her stomach. She tentatively reached out her hand, wrapping her fingers around it the midsection slowly. As her fingers squeezed, she felt Toothless's cock pulsate in her hand. With surprise, she watched as a string of precum erupted out, across her chest and her neck. It was so warm. She felt it soaking into her tunic, and shivered as it spread across her nipples. With her free hand, she couldn't resist reaching up under her shirt and rubbing it into her bosom.

  
From the amount of precum that was coming from Toothless's cock, Astrid figured that he was very excited. She had interrupted him after all.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, boy. I can tell it made things _hard_ for you." she giggled.

Toothless thrust just slightly, sliding his slippery cock through her hand and across her belly. She hastily pulled up her shirt, exposing her small, perky tits. Toothless was now humping against her, moving his member through her hand and up and down her belly, leaving a slimy trail.

  
Astrid removed her hand from the nipple she had been massaging and wrapped it around his cock. With both hands she began to jerk him off, rhythmically stroking the bright red appendage. Toothless shuddered and she picked up the pace, more precum leaking all over her hot body.

  
Astrid stopped suddenly, much to Toothless's dismay. She glanced up at him with mischievous look, and then shifted down slightly more, so the pointed tip of his dick was lined up with her chin. Toothless looked curiously, then raised his bottom leg slowly to allow her better access. Astrid giggled at the cute gesture, and leaned forward, her lips against his his hardness. She let her tongue escape her lips slowly, gently circling the dragons tip, and then opened wide, allowing his cock into her mouth. She could only take about three or four inches into her mouth, and even that had the girth of a large bratwurst, but Toothless seemed to be in heaven. His eyes closed and his chest heaved as she bobbed up and down, drooling sloppily. His cock was delicious. Warm and sweet, each bead of precum on her tongue tasted like sugar water, filling her mouth with heat. Her hand found it's way into her skirt and under her panties; she couldn't resist anymore.

  
With Toothless's huge member in her mouth, she let her fingers slip across her soaking pussy, feeling her own warmth mixing with the precum that had seeped through. Her fingers found her rigid clit, begging for attention, and began to rub it furiously. Her face turned red as she let the pleasure fill her up. Just as she felt that familiar build up of ecstasy, she felt Toothless shudder. Her fingers stopped just as her mouth did, and Toothless angled his head sharply, eyeing her wantingly.

  
"Oh, no you don't. I'm not letting that go to waste." Astrid purred.

  
Toothless cocked his head as Astrid jumped up, quickly unbuckling her skirt. She yanked down her skirt and panties, exposing her dripping pussy. It was deliciously pink, and a small spattering of blonde hair grew above it.  
"Come here you." she beckoned to Toothless.

He rolled over and stood up, turning to face her. Without any apprehension, his head found it's way between her legs. She stumbled back, falling onto her butt on the hard ice, legs spread. She looked down at him just in time to see his forked tongue slip across her gooey pussy and clit. She shrieked with pleasure.

  
His tongue had the perfect texture, rough and soft at the same time. The forks slipped over her clit and enclosed it in warmth and softness. He lapped away hungrily at her cunt. She was in heaven. It felt indescribably good, better than even the rounded marble corner post of her bed that she had so often pleasured herself upon.

  
By the tenth lick, Astrid had had it. As his saliva mixed with her juices, and the fork in his tongue slipped over her clit again, she felt herself tumble over the edge. She felt every muscle in her body tense in glorious orgasm. Without warning, something that had never happened to her occurred. From her pussy, a stream of urine sprayed out, into Toothless's hungry mouth. With each rhythmical pulse, more pee squirted across Toothless's tongue and face.

At last her orgasm receded and she opened her eyes to Toothless's urine soaked face.

 

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, that's never hap-" she was interrupted as the fire in Toothless's eyes intensified.

Out of the blue, he grabbed her roughly around the waist in his mouth, his gums rubbing against her.

"Toothless! What are you doing!?" she cried.

But she was helpless against his strength. He threw her down roughly, face against the ice, and began to straddle her. For a moment she panicked. He could easily kill her. She angled her head to look at him, with fear upon her face. Their eyes met. Toothless stared back at her with a fire in his eyes. He wanted to fuck. Now. She felt her face sting where it had struck the ice.

" _Well... after all, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it._ " she remembered her motto.

  
With this sudden change in heart, her panic disappeared. The stinging of her face and her tits again the freezing ice began to add to her arousal. She wanted this just as badly as him. Even if it hurt some. Astrid bit her lip and arched her back, putting her ass in the air. She reached back and spread her pussy, looking between her legs at Toothless's huge red cock pulsating.

"Give it to me hard, big boy!" she demanded.

Toothless didn't need to be told twice. He place his front feet just above the sides of her head, and she felt his cock head push against the folds of her cunt. Stretching her self more, she pushed back, longing to be filled by the huge dragon cock.

  
Toothless thrust, and in slipped his massive member. She felt her eyes roll back in ecstasy as his cock slipped into her as deep as it could go. It pushed against her cervix, and she was still only taking less than half. This somehow turned her on even more. He animalistically humped away at her, ramming his dick in and out of her dripping sex. She began to moan loudly, almost yelling, as it slid in and out.

  
Again, Astrid couldn't help herself. Reaching between her legs, she began to rub again at her sore clit. Thrust after thrust, her body quivered under the massive dragon. She felt her orgasm come again, waves of pleasure washing over her. As she came, her pussy squeezed Toothless's cock to each thrust, driving him over the edge as well.

  
Just her orgasm ended, she felt his begin. His member swelled up even larger, stretching her to her limit. It pulsed within her as he thrusted furiously, now growling lowly. His face twisted with pleasure. She felt the cum starting to fill her up, spilling into her, warmer than anything that came before it. It kept coming, more and more, endlessly pumping into her, until it completely filled her and spilled out down her thighs, making them sticky. She cried again with pleasure, the cum continuing to spill out and cover her entire legs, even dripping down her clit to her stomach.

  
She shivered as Toothless pulled his cock from her. She was so sad to feel it leave. Toothless looked down at her and chirped happily, spinning a circle around himself. He began to lap away at his now receding hard on, cleaning it cheerfully.

  
Astrid lay there, face down in a puddle of hot dragon cum and her own piss, her mind fogged with afterglow.

"Oh my god... that was amazing." she thought to herself.

Just as the cum was starting to cool, and her mind was starting to clear, they both heard a huge scraping noise. Looking up, Astrid saw the boulder trapping them in the cave starting to raise up.

"Oh no! My clothes!" she panicked.

Hastily, she jumped up, almost slipping in cum, and grabbed her soaked skirt. She yanked it on, also pulling her shirt down over her still perky tits. Just in time, she got her clothes on and flipped her dirty wet hair out of her face. Here she was, soaked in cum, reeking of sex, about to be rescued by the boy she is totally in love with.

  
As the boulder lifted, she saw the ropes tied around it. Hiccup had gathered all the dragon riders and tied a rope from each dragon to the boulder to lift it. But how had he known where they were?  A rope fell down into the cave, and Hiccup slid down, facing Toothless at first.

"There you are, bud! I was so worried!" gasped Hiccup.

Toothless excitedly ran to Hiccup and bowed his head, letting Hiccup hug him tightly. Hiccup couldn't help but notice Toothless was a little sticky.

"Um, hello! I'm here too!" shouted Astrid, startling Hiccup.

"Oh, Astrid! Are you oka-" he stopped as he turned to face her.

"What in _Thor's name_ happened to you?" he asked.

For a moment, Astrid forgot this question would be coming. Her face twisted in thought.

  
Quickly, she spouted, "Oh, Hiccup! I'm so glad to see you! There's some kind of terrible slime spitting ice dragon hiding in this cave! Luckily, I had Toothless here to protect me! " she cried.

She glanced looked at Toothless, winking. He nodded eagerly, hopping up and down a little.

"How'd you find us?" she continued.

"We heard yelling," chimed in Hiccup. "It sounded like you were hurt! Are you sure you are okay? You look awful..."

"Gee," shouted Astrid "Thanks Hiccup!"

She stepped on his foot grouchily.

"I'm fine, okay?" demanded Astrid.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, sorry! I just wondered about the yelling!" shouted Hiccup.

 

Oh god. Hiccup had her her moaning. She ought as quickly as she could.

"I screamed because the slime surprised me, Hiccup! C'mon, it's not that hard to figure out!" she said, averting her eyes.

There was a pause as Hiccup stared at her. She felt cum dripping down her cheek and began to blush.

 

"Is that why Toothless is sticky too?" questioned Hiccup.

"...Just get me out of here, already!" cried Astrid.

"Uh, okay," chimed in Hiccup. "But Astrid... a spitting dragon? The only things in this cave are You, me, and Tooth-"

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here!" cried Astrid, stomping her foot, nearly missing Hiccup's toes.

"Fine, fine." said Hiccup, begrudgingly.

"But how'd you wind up here with Toothless in the first place?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, well..." trailed off Astrid.

She had hoped he wouldn't ask _that_ one.

 

"Astrid! You tried to fly Toothless! I've told you a hundred times how dangerous that is! What were you thinking?! You could have died!"

"I know Hiccup. And I'm sorry. But luckily you have a... very special dragon. And he saved me. So everything is okay, now isn't it?" she said, smiling at Toothless.

Hiccup just looked back and forth between the two of them, feeling like he was totally out of the loop.

"Let's just get home, Hiccup. I could really, _really_ go for some yaknogg." smiled Astrid, as Hiccup cringed.

 

They both climbed on Toothless (Astrid did so with a mischievous finger traced from Toothless's leg to his stomach, causing him to shiver) and began the short ride home. The other dragon riders all gave her the same "what happened to you?!" treatment, her fake story getting more dramatic each time she told it. Fishlegs was absolutely adamant on hearing every detail she could remember about this "slime dragon" and she promised to tell him once she had recovered. It gave her more time to make something up.

  
The 3rd degree from Hiccup continued all the way home. Finally landing back in Berk, he reached out to help her off Toothless.

"That really was unsafe, Astrid. If you want to fly Toothless so much, at least let me go with you. Just in case?" pleaded Hiccup.

"I dunno, Hiccup. Toothless and I enjoy our alone time!" exclaimed Astrid, smiling at Toothless.

Toothless roared and spread his wings in a loudly approving gesture.

"What is going on?!" demanded Hiccup.

"Don't worry about us, Hiccup. Walk me home." ordered Astrid.

Turning around defeatedly, Hiccup started to lead the way. Astrid made sure he wasn't looking, and turned back quickly to Toothless.

"I'll see you later. Be at my house tonight, big boy" she whispered into his ear, kissing him on his cheek.  
Toothless purred loudly as they walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Hiccup.

"I told you, don't worry about it. I was just thanking him, okay, babe?" chirped Astrid.

 

He slowly walked her to her house, confused by many things, but unable to get that term out of his head.

" _She's never called me babe before!_ " he thought, excitedly.

Arriving at Astrids door, Hiccup once again felt the need to check up on Astrid.

"Are you sure you're okay, Astrid? I get the feeling you aren't telling me something." asked Hiccup, cautiously.

"Okay, okay, you got me," sighed Astrid. "Come inside, and I promise I'll tell you all about it."

She grabbed on to Hiccup's arm and began to lead him inside.

"Oh, and I need to talk to you. About Stormfly..."

 


End file.
